1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-103372 discloses a connector in which a housing and a mating housing are connected and the two housings are locked in a connected state by the locking action of a lock arm. In separating the two housings, a lock releasing portion of the lock arm is pressed to release locking by the lock arm.
In the above connector, the lock arm is formed on an outer surface of the housing and the lock releasing portion is exposed on the outer surface of the housing. Thus, the lock releasing portion may be pressed inadvertently.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the reliability of a locking function by a lock arm.